Demi-God in the Feudal Era
by purplerose97
Summary: Kagome thought her life couldn't get any more complicated but then her cousin on her fathers side of the family comes to visit after years of separation and no contact. How long will it take for the older girl to figure out her secret and demand to come along to help her beloved cousin on her quest for the Shikon? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Rumination

**A/N:** Here is the re-write of demi-gods in the feudal era's first chapter I hope you all like it. Please send lot's of reviews I want to know if all those awaiting this stories continuation like the new direction I am taking this story in.

 **Demi-God In the Feudal Era**

Ch. 1 Rumination

Cara sighed and stretched while reaching over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock noisily blaring it's wake up call on her bedside table. She lay there for a few moments before grtting up her nude body making the trainee who was currently assigned as her asistant that had just walked in blush in embarassment which made Cara chuckle. She stoped chuckling then and gave the trainee Zera she now remebered what she hoped was a sympathetic smile as her eyes widened in shock when she layed her eyes on the scars that marred Cara's body.

It probably wasn't just the scars though it was probably also the mechanical arm and leg she now wore after they had been cut off because of the people who had given her those scars. If she was the trainee looking at her body right now she would turn around and run out of the room which is probably why she went through so many assistants.

The poor girl had problably heard the rumors about how badly she had been treated like everyone else in the clan that was left, but hearing the rumors and seeing them for yourself were two different things entirely.

Zera shakily handed her the stack of notes in her hands that held the list of things she had to do today and the aproraite papers for each thing that reqired paperwork while pointedly looking at everything but her clan head and Cara attempted to give another sympathetic smile before dismissing the poor girl. She glanced at the pile of papers in her hand finally noticing how thick it was and groaned. It looked like today was going to be another long day. Running a hand through her long tangled dark golden locks she walked to her closet to find something to wear and settled on a plain grey hoari and hakema after all she wasn't going to a party.

She refused to wear formal mage robes like all the other members of her clan that remained wanted her to. She quickly slid into the hakema and pulled on the hoari at the same time pairing them with an equally grey obi as she imagined some of the outlandish outfits the other mage's she had seen wore. In all honesty she always felt like an overly dressed peacock when she was forced to wear them. Being the head of the clansucked at times like that when she was forced to dress like a peacock and act like a lady rather than the worrier that she was she had been a worrier the majority of her life for crying out loud.

However just becuase some things made her uncomfortable she would abandon her duties after being named the head of the clan because she was the one with the best chance of getting the clan back on it's feet and restoring it to it's former glory. Until the day the clan was stable enough to survive without her and her cousing Rhito was fully trained she would remain the head of the clan then turn the clan leadership over to her more than capable cousin. She knew for a fact he was capable becuase she had left the clan in his care for two of the four years she had been acting clan head. She also had another more personal reason for choosing Rhito as her successor instead of someone else. He was the only one in the clan to even remotely show her any kidness even though he was severly punished for it for it. Yes Rhito kind and wise beyond his years would make an excellent clan head unlike her damaged self.

It wasn't that she wasn't kind or wise just that her kindness had limits, and her wisdom came from expierence rather than observation and instinct like his did. The decisions she made were made with a razor edge of logical calculation and enforced with a firm, but unyeilding hand. She was also unable to bend even the slightest in any decisions she made once her mind was made up unlike her cousin who was able to bend when necessary.

She glanced one more time at her appearance in the mirror nodding to herself satisfied with her appearance she pulled the white ribbon holding her hair in a high ponytail a little tighter, grabbed the claok that every clan leader since the begining of the clan had worn, and headed out the door.

Her last thought before she began what was sure to be seemingly another in a string of of very long and tireing days for her were on her little cousin Kagome who she hadn't seen since she was six years old Kagome like her clousin Rhito was only one year younger than she was. A rare smile flitted across her face before in became her customary blank mask as she headed out the door to face the music so to speak. Determined to get her duties over with because the faster she got her duties over with the sooner the end of the week and her planned visit with Kagome and her family would come.

In fact she had written a note to herself yesterday and ordered it be delivered with the rest of her paperwork in the morning to remind herself to call the Higurashi's and alert them to her inpending visit and also ask if she could stay for a week. While she wasn't looking forward to the conversation that would likely insue about her sudden seeming disappeance from their lives she was looking forward to seeing the family she had sorely missed again.

888

Ako Higurashi quickly dried her hands as she heard the phone in the hall ring and went to answer it noticing it was an unfamiliar phone number she cautiously spoke "hello Higurashi Shrine, Ako Higurashi speaking ."

It was a moment before there was an answer on the other end "auntie Ako?" a musical female voice that sounded close to tears answered.

Ako looked at the phone in her hand in shock only one person had ever called her that and they had thought her and her father dead when she stopped comming over to paly with Kagome and they had lost contact with her father 14 years ago. "Cara?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Hai" her voice responed and this time it was a litle stronger and sounded and less close to her breaking down in to tears.

"Cara how are you?, where have you been?, where is your father?, is your father there right now?..." She would have continued if it hadn't been for a throat clearing discreatly on the other end of the line making the other women blush in embarasment from her somewhat childish actions she was only woried about the other girl she concidered her daughter after all. She apologized and told Cara to continue.

"Thank you auntie"

"As to your questions I promise I will answer them to the best of my ability I have... so much to tell too much to tell you in one conversation over the phone."

"So I was thinking of paying you all a visit this sunday after all you deserve an expaination."

She agreed and said " That would be wonderful Kagome will be extactic to see you, as will Father, and Souta will be excited to meet a family member that he has never met before." She was mentally hoping and preying that Kagome would make it home in time to see her cousin from her adventures in the past she knew that Kagome would be very upset if she found out upon her return that she had missed seeing her cousin again for the first time in 14 years

"So you had a boy and named him Souta hu?"

"Yes.. I had almost forgotten you were there when we found out I was pregnant again." She chuckled slightly as the image of a brightly smiling young Cara bouncing around their living room in her excitment.

The fond memory was interupted by a female voice calling Cara's name on the other end of the line. The two females conversed too quietly for her to hear anything that was said for a few minutes and she waited pateintly for them to finish speaking to each other before she heard Cara sigh hoping nothing was wrong she asked " Cara is anything wrong?"

"No" a pause before she continued speaking as if gathering her thoughts "but I'm afraid I have to cut our conversation short Auntie because something has come up that needs my attention."

"So that's why you sighed?" She asked already aware of the other female's answer and styfling at the other female's obvious frustration.

"Yes, I really wanted to continue our conversation."

"Don't worry go do what you need to, I have waited 14 years to learn what happened to my neice and brother in law I can wait a few more days."

"We can continue our conversation then."

"Thanks Auntie.. I had better go, I promise I will see you sunday no matter what!" were her last words before she hung up.

888

Cara ran a hand frustratedly through her hair in a rare dispaly of emotion startling her cousin and assistant who stood on the other side of her desk glad she had asked for prvacy during this phone call unless she went over her time limit. After all it was rare that she showed any kind of emotion so much so that most people in her clan often wondered if she even had them at all. Rhito was the only one that knew differently and at least had a semi accurate guess as to why she didn't show her emotions openly in front of others.

But he had an advantage that they didn't he had seen more of what had been done to her personally than anyone else in the clan. That was why out of everyone in the clan he was the only one she showed any emotion to. Though she bet even he would have been surprised if he had seen how close to tears she had come earlier when talking to her Aunt Ako on the phone. She stopped crying shortly after her father had died when she had been taken in since her own personal hell had began. She pushed the memories dealing with those people back when they tried to serface forefully it was in the past and she was trying to move forward. Even with Rhito though she couldn't show much emotion and she hada feeling that she wouldn't be able to show too much more emotion to the Higurashi's that she showed to Rhito.

She also had a feling it would take something of great emotional magnitiude in order for the walls she has build around her heart to break down. She both feared and welcomed the day soemone or something broke them down she just hoped she didn't break ( something her former tormentors had never been able to do) in the process she had seen, and done, and had too many things done to her for that not to be a risk in breaking down the walls around her heart.

With a mentle shove she pushed those thoughts out of her mind for the moment (sure they would come back at a later date) and focused her mind on the clan meeting about to take place. She picked up the apropriate papers off her desk, stood, and with her mask firmly in place motioned for the two others in the room to fallow her before she stroad to the door.

888

Kagome was happy like you wouldn't believe they were two days from Edo and then she would get to go home and see her family. Not only that she would be able to have a shower hot springs were nice, but they were harsh on her skin, and she would also be able to have one of her mom's home cooked meals. The meals they ate on the road were rather bland and tastless unless they were forced to eat ramen (which was like 75% of the time).

Kagome herself was a really good cook, but most of the time after treaking aross Japan for the majority of the day with little rest she was to tired to hunt for the herbs needed for a good flavorful meal. Besides nothing beat mama's cooking that thought alone made her mouth water and her steps quicken.

Soon she would be home...

However Kagome had no idea the what awaited her on the other side of the well upon her return or the shock from her past she was about to get.

 **[End Chapter]**


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

Demi-God In the Feudal Era  
Ch. 2 Shock

Cara sighed the week had been long, longer than she had expected it to be so much so that she almost made her want to sleep for once. Usually instead of sleeping like a normal human would she just meditated putting her body into a state of restful relaxation , while still being alert and aware of her surroundings.

Honestly the last time she had truly slept was about three months ago. Though she really didn't need to keep up her guard anymore being alert and aware at all times was ingrained in her and had saved her life more times than she could count. However she had more personal reasons for not wanting to sleep.

While in her medatative state she could control what she thought about she couldn't control what she drempt about when she slept. More often than not when she slept she drempt of all the terrfying things she had been through in her relatively young life. While she liked to think she had gotten past the horrors she has endured in her life she knew for a fact she had a long way to go before she completely moved past those memories. Again if she were being honest with herself she might never be able to get over some of the things that she had done and had done to her.

Once again she pushed thoughts of the past from her mind something she seemed to be doing a lot recently, but she atributed her thinking a lot on the past to her impending visit with her family she hadn't seen in 14 years.

Out of all her family she was about to see or meet after such a long time she wondered the most about her beloved younger cousin Kagome and how she had changed over the years. Kagome had this fire about her when she was younger she had, had such a strong spirit and Cara doubted that had changed over the years in fact that firey spirit had probably only just gotten stronger over the years. Kagome had been quite the pretty little girl when they were younger with big enquisitive sapphire blue eyes and long wavy blue-black hair. She could really tell even at her relatively young age that her cousin would be a beauty when she grew up.

Though she always got the feeling that Kagome was different like there was something more to her then meets the eye.

Her father though he never said anything out loud when he was alive she had gotten the feeling he agreed with her assesment. Now that she looked back on it , it had almost been like her father had known something everyone else didn't about her cousin. The only thing she ever remebered about sensing from her cousin in her severely untrained state of back then was what her father had said was the spiritual powers of a priestess.

Perhaps when she saw her cousin again she would be able to see what her father saw back then about her cousin Kagome. And if Kagome had not found a someone to teach her to control her powers she would explain all she knew about preistesses to her cousin and then personally find her a teacher. As much as she wanted to teach her cousin herself she couldn't because a mage's power and a miko's power were vary different. So it was best to get soemone with spiritual powers to teach Kagome assuming that Kagome and her family hadn't already found someone to teach her.

She was quite certain that Kagome's training had been taken care of after all waht person of spiritual power would pass up the chance to teach a Higurashi preistess especially since none of said preistesses family had the power necissary to train her? Though there were far less monks and miko's than there used to be because there was increasingly less need for them all monks and miko's knew the name Higurashi. Acording to what she knew of the family her uncle Kenjero had married into the Higurashi line was the most ancient clan of holy decent on record.

Not only that the Higurashi line had born some of the most powerful and most famous monks and miko's throughout recorded history, that's why she had no doubt Kagome's training had been taken care of. Not to mention her aunt Ako was no fool and growing up on the traditons of the Higurashi's past down from her father to herself would no doubt realize her daughter's gifts for what they were (unless she discounted her father's stories as fairy tails like most did). Anyway when she did realize her daughter's potential she would no doubt set about finding a teacher for Kagome. As she stated before her aunt was no fool she would have realized any power no matter how inately good can harm both the weilder and those around them if left untrained.

Then there was Souta whom she had never met because he hadn't been born yet when she had become a prisoner. She wondered if the boy was anything like his father in both looks and personality. Her aunt Ako she knew was doing well from their breif conversation and was anxious to see her again though she wondered idly if her aunt would like the person she had become. Though she doubted even her sharp eyed aunt would be able to see all the changes in her when they saw each other again, which is just how she wanted it she never wanted her aunt or anyone else to see the to see the darkness that she battled with every day.

Great uncle Higurashi she didn't even know if he was still alive, but from what she rembered he was a really stubborn old and kooky old man so he was probably still alive. Probably still up to his old tricks throwing useless sutras at unsuspecting shrine visitors and seling fake Shikon No Tama keychains. Telling the legend of the Shikon No Tama as well as other legends passed down through the generations.

Though she knew the truth behind the majority of those legends including parts of the Shikon No Tama legend that the Higurashi shrine was famous for. However how the Shikon was destroyed as well as who destroyed the shikon and exactly when the Shikon was desroyed was still a mystery to the mages. The mages had recorded that the Shikon and it's dark influence had been destroyed forever, but they never found out the how or the who. The mystery of who destroyed the Shikon was probably one of the biggest mysteries in mage history. A mystery that Cara herself had always been facinated with especially since the origional Shikon Miko Midoriko was a direct ancestor of the Higutashi Clan her cousin Kagome came from.

She shook her head to free of her musings she really must need actual sleep if she was if she was msuing over something she had long since come to the conclusion that if the kami had wanted the mages to record the destruction of the shikon and who destroyed it, it would have been recorded. Tiredly she undressed and slid under the silken covers of her outrageuosly soft bed still a little uncofortable with the luxury even after four years of it.

888

Finally they made it back to Edo Kagome thought giddily as the village came into sight though it was dark so all they could see were the areas lit by torches. Her trip home would have to wait until morning, but if there was one thing she had gained in the four years traversing the feudal era it was an abundance of patience. After all dealing with a pushy, brash inu-youkai hanyou as a best friend, hunting down fragments of a powerful jewel, and dealing with a maneical kumo-hanyou bent on world domintation patience is kind of in the job description.

Besides wanting to go home and see her family she had been getting the strangest feeling that soemthing big was about to happen at home and she had to be there for it. Over the years she had learned to heed such feelings they usually only came up when something bad was about to happen though which slightly worried her. What worried her the most was that she couldn't tell wether whatever was about to happen was bad or good like she usually could. She just shrugged mentally after all she couldn't change what was about to happen so the logical thing to do next was try and prepare for it.

888

Cara was inwardly a nervous wreck though she was outwardly as cool and calm as ever, as she sat in the limo her fellow clansmen had insisted she ride in on her trip to visit her cousins when she had repeatedly them that there was no one to impress so it wasn't necissary. Rather than spend an hour arguing she decided to comply because she wanted to be on her way to seeing her cousins as soon as possible. She vaguely wandered how well she would do at interacting with people outside her clan after all she hadn't interacted with people she truly cared about in a long time. Not that she didn't care about her clansmen but it just wasn't the same depth of feeling she felt for her cousins. Would she even know how to interact normally with them anymore?

After all it had been 14 years since she had last seen them and she was sure she wasn't the only one who had changed a lot over the years. However she had been running away from this meeting for four years since she had been set free it was time to stop running. Mind made up her nervousness calmed just as the shrine she hadn't seen in 14 years came into view. As the limo pulled up she took one last deep breath before stepping out without waiting for the driver to open the door for her. She dismissed him telling him she would would call him when she needed to be picked up. She began the long assent that while challenging for most people (baring youkai of course) was child's paly for her since she was physically as fast and strong as a youkai the only exception to that rule being daiyoukai.

888

When she came to the top of the steps she took a moment to look around the shrine and she saw that it hadn't changed much since she was a child. She decided for the heck of it to scan the shrine grounds with her mage senses and was surprised at what she found. There were ancient wards gaurding the grounds and purifying all taint within the shrine which is why the air of the shrine was much cleaner compared to the rest of the city. Though the ancient wards were getting weaker because no one in the Higurashi line had aparently been born with enough power and training in the last several generations from what she could feel to recharge them.

There were also some much newer wards layered over the older ones which she guessed were Kagome's.

She smirked spotting some of the sutras containing the newer wards she sensed it seems she was right Kagome had found a teacher. Though she frowned as something struch her as odd about the newer wards and the sutras. She noticed while the sutras were very good and reasonably well done they were only good enough to keep most youkai out and would crumble as would the ancinet wards if a truly powerful youkai got it into their head to attack. Which showed here cousins skills were unrefined which didn't make sense depending on when her aunt found a teacher for her she should have been much more atvanced by now which unsettled her slightly one thing was for sure she would find out the reason for her cousins lack in training.

With determination in her steps she aproached the home she had spent much of her time as a child when her father had been alive.

888

When she rang the doorbell her aunt Ako was the one to greet her the years had been kind to her aunt from what she could tell as she drank in the sight of someone familiar that she had missed. She did not tear up as her aunt although she was overjoyed to see her aunt again. She somewhat acwardly caught her aunt not expecting the older women to fling herself at her like she did she soothed her as best as she could. When the tears had stopped (much to Cara's releif) she gave the person who had been like a mother to her in the absence of her own mother when she was younger a hesitant smile as she was envited inside.

Her aunt having noticed the hesitance in her neices smile wondered at it because her neice used to have what seemed to be a perminent smile on her face when she was younger. And her eyes were more reserved so much so she could barely pick up any emotion in them and she had a feeling the emotion she was seeing was only what Cara wanted her to see. This change in her neice both startled and worried her she wondered what could have changed her bright, carefree neice into the rather solemn person she seemed to be today. Hopefully the expainations Cara promised would reveal the reason for her aparent change.

Cara could tell her aunt was worried by her body language and expression as well as being able to sense it since she was an empath and winced internally trying to act more normal so her aunt would stop suspecting. Though she thought she was doing a pretty piss poor job of it, but she couldn't help the way she acted mainly because she didn't know how to act around others without being the commanding leader anymore.

For ten years she was commanded to act a certain way and expected to do so or risk harsh punishment, and for the past four years she had been expected to be the commanding leader while trying to put the fragments of her nearly shattered self back together. She unfortunatley still had a long way to go on the path to healing , and she stuck by her earlier descision that her family would never see the darkness she had been through so she would do her best to keep up a façade so her family wouldn't suspect a thing.

All of this was going through her head as she was also listening to her aunt talk as she made snacks since they had moved into the kitchen while she had been thinking. She was sad to learn Kagome was out on a trip and her aunt wasn't sure when she would get back. Though her youngest cousin Souta would be home from school soon and was aparently excited to meet her from what she gathered her youngest cousin was a very excitable, athletic young man he was just like her uncle Kenjero at least in the althletic department she didn't know about the looks department because she hadn't met him yet.

She frowned inwardly as soemthing had seemed off with the statement her aunt had made about her cousin Kagome being on a trip. It wasn't that the statement wasn't true far from it she sensed no falsehood in any of what her aunt had said, it was that her aunt had almost sounded like she didn't know if her daughter would be comming back at all. That was absurd though ever since the peace treaties between youkai and humans had been signed over 400 years ago things had been relatively peaceful, and miko and monks were protected under the treaty especially with their dwindling nunbers.

That's why even her captors had steered clear of monks and miko's unless they absolutley had to interact with them even then they only interacted with dark monks and miko's who might actually be willing to help them in their twisted plots for the right price. In any case something was fishy and she had a feeling whatever it was, was connected to Kagome's powers being undertrained.

At that moment there was the sound of a door closing fallowed by the patter of feet and a call of "mama I'm home", and when the barer of the distincly male though still juvanile voice rounded the corner into the kitchen Cara temporarily lost the ability to breath. Shock was the only emotion she felt for several seconds that felt like an eternity because the young man that walked into the kitchen was the spitting image of her uncle. She snapped out of when the young man enquired "you must be our long lost cousin Cara whom I've heard so much about from my mother".

"I'm Souta as you've probably already guessed, a pleasure to finally meet you." Oh kami she thought vaguely he even had his father's manners and charm he was going to be and probably already was a heartbreaker at his age as she shook his offered hand firmly.

"You've guesed correctly young man I am indeed you long lost cousin Cara it is also a pleasure to meet you young man, and might I say you look exactly like your father."

"I know both my sister and my mother have said so and from the pictures I have seen of him I would have to agree" he chuckled a little at that. As soon as the pleasantires were over with though his excitable nature took over and she was bombarded with questions. And she couldn't help but relax in the younger person's presence and truly enjoy conversing with him.

Ako smiled as her youngest's ability to make people relax worked on yet another person it seemed she didn't need to worry about her neice after all which put her mother's heart at ease becasue for all that Cara had not been in their lives for 14 years Ako still concidered the younger women as daughter.

888

Kagome sighed as the magic of the well dropped her off on her side of the well she was excited to be home for a few days at least knowing Inuyasha and his impatience that was all she would get before he dragged her back. She chuckled as the mental image that fallowed that thought was pretty acurate to what actually happened usually. She removed the sword at her hip wincing at the look of it because it was cheep and even she could tell the smith who sold it to them hadn't given his all in it's creation. Removing her bow and arrows as well placing both weapons in a far courner of the well house shed she picked up the yellow pack she had dropped emeidately upon her arrival at the top of the well and headed towards the door.

As she quickly glanced around the shrine courtyard breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed nobody was around and quickly made her way to her home while reflecting on her poor training with the sword since she refused to bother her freinds with teaching her how to weild it. She left her combat boots in the entryway as was customary and headed to the kitchen to inform her mom that she was home since the kitchen was where she usully was at this time of day.

As she neared the kitchen an unfamiliar musical female voice reached her ears aparently talking to her younger brother made her pause they usually didn't have visitors inside the home unless it was her three annoying but loveable freinds plus one annoying male in the form of Hojo. Kagome knew for a fact that this voice didn't belong to any of her three annoying freinds which made her curious as to who their mysterious visitor was.

Cautiously she walked the rest of the wat to the kitchen highly aware of the fact she looked quite dirty from days of traveling out on the road in the feudal era, and upon entering was greeted with the last face she expected to see siting at their table because she had thought she died 14 years ago. But she knew it was her there was no mistaking those strange yet striking silver-blue eyes and with that confirmation of who was sitting before her came the name of that person slipping out of her mouth in a shocked whisper "Cara".

 **[END CHAPTER]**


End file.
